There's a difference
by countrypanther14
Summary: When two new girls start at Dakota High, Richie finds out quickly that they're polar opposites, one a girly girl, the other a tomboy. But he falls head over heels for the one he has something in common with. I'm sorry if the summary sucks, R&R, and I own nothing. Rated just to be safe


**I'm just writing this out of boredom. But still, R&R. And I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

><p>"Hey Richie, wait up." Virgil said as he ran up to his best friend.<p>

"What's up V?" Richie asked as they walked into class.

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Same." Richie said. "And do my eyes deceive me? Or do we have two new girls?"

Virgil looked over, and standing at the front of the room, were two girls, probably twins; one had blonde hair, and the craziest red eyes he had ever seen, the other had black hair and almost pearl colored eyes. But both had the same pale skin and body type.

"So we do." he said. He walked over and stood in front of them, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that you two are new here." he said smoothly. "I'm Virgil Hawkins, and this is my friend Richie Foley."

"It's um...nice to meet you girls." Richie stuttered.

"I'm Madison," the blonde girl said, shaking Virgil and Richie's hands. "This is my twin sister Addison."

"So you two are-"

"Don't you dare say Madi and Addi. That joke get's old real fast." Addison snapped.

"Be polite Addison." Madison said.

Addison growled and grabbed her books, storming from the room as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Addison called as she walked into the community center. "Is anyone here?" She listened as the door slammed shut behind her, and thunder roared outside. "Hello? Huh, guess no one's here." She pulled her hood down and took off her jacket as lightning flashed in the sky.<p>

_Wow, it's really storming out there. _she thought as she went into the equipment room and got a basketball. _But at least some idiot forgot to lock this place up. _She sprinted back onto the basketball court as she threw the ball into the basket, her wet sneakers squeaking on the wooden floors.

"You're pretty good." a voice said.

Addison yelped and slipped, falling into Richie's arms before she hit her head off the floor.

"Sorry." he said. "I didn't mean to scare you." He helped her stand and picked up the ball. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing Foley." she said.

"Virgil forgot to lock up and I have a spare key." he said. "You're turn."

"I'm just looking for some fun, that's not outside." she said.

"Well, you can't be here. My parents will have my hide if I'm not home in the next half hour."

"Oh come on Foley." Addison said. "How about a little one on one."

Richie stared at Addison, his black eyes burning into her pearl colored ones and sighed. "Okay." he said. "But one game only."

"That's all I need to whoop your butt."

"Okay, you're on." he said.

"You have to catch me first." she said, grabbing the ball from him and running down the court.

"Hey!" he shouted, running after her as she made a basket. He grabbed the ball from her and ran down to the other side as she tried to take it from him. When he made the basket, Addison grabbed the ball and was almost like a cheetah as she ran down the court, and almost made the basket if Richie hadn't wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her up.

"Put me down." she giggled, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Nope, you're mine." he laughed. He put her down and picked up the ball as Madison came in.

"There you are." she said. "You know you're not supposed to be participating in these things, you'll bruise your face."

"So?" Addison asked. "A little bruise never hurt anyone."

"But Addison, how will you attract the boys if you become one of them?"

"I'd rather be a tomboy than a girl who has to be a bitch to get attention."

"You have too much muscle."

"Don't say anything else." Richie said, covering Addison's mouth before she could speak. "Come on Addison, I'll walk you home."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe her." Addison said as she and Richie walked down the street. "Who does she think she is, trying to turn me into a girly girl."<p>

"What's wrong with being a girly girl?" Richie asked.

"Nothing, I just don't like it when she tries to turn me into one." Addison said. "I mean honestly, I've told her before that I hate to wear makeup, but she still puts it on me, and I have to wash my face five times to get it all off." She heard her stomach growl and blushed as Richie chuckled.

"Hungry much?"

"I don't eat when I'm stressed." she said.

Richie chuckled again and pulled his wallet from his pocket, inspecting it before putting it back. "Well, there's an ice cream shop not too far from here. Maybe I can treat you to something."

"Sure, whatever gets us out of this storm. I hate the rain." she said.

"Come on then." he said. He took her to a diner, and paid for her chocolate sundae. "I can see you like chocolate." he said.

"Yeah, it's been my favorite snack since I was a kid." she said. "But my brother Danzo, he would make a dessert that was literally death by chocolate." She ate a bite of her ice cream, "I loved it."

"Addison." Madison said, barging into the diner. "What are you doing? You know that will make you...not skinny." She said the last part in a whisper, afraid to offend others around them.

"Madison, if I keep up my exercise routine, I don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, but you'll hurt yourself."

"It makes me stronger." Addison said. "And if you don't beat it, this sundae's going down your bra."

"Richie, I'm sorry. But Addison can't be eating this, it's not healthy." Madison said.

"Richie, I'm sorry for bringing you into this and wasting your time and money." Addison said before throwing her sundae down Madison's shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
